bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimmjow vs Nnoitra: Venganza del Rey
Nos encontramos otra vez An Arrancar with wavy blue hair, and a solemn expression, was walking through the white dunes of Hueco Mundo. Ever since he had been healed by that Arrancar girl, he had been in constant training, improving his abilities, and breaking through power ceilings he hadn't known he could reach. And he was ready to test them. A distance away, the slashes of a massive, double-crescent sword could be seen, the blade swiftly cutting down several unfortunate Menos that happened to be stupid enough to attack the warrior wielding it. They fell, the blood staining the grainy sand, and their bodies dissipating into ash. A battle-worn figure slung the staff of the uniquely shaped weapon, black hair hanging over his face. His figure was hunched over, slitted eyes narrowed and glaring down the dissipated figures of the fallen animals. "Why do I even bother wasting my breath...?" He muttered to himself. "It's just like killing a thousand nobodies all over again--" However, his musings were interrupted by the cheerful sound of a companion's voice. "Jira-kun!" The figure said happily, running towards him. "Why are you out in the middle of nowhere? Senkaku wanted us to meet up a few hours ago!" Though her tone was slightly scolding, it was still geniunely kind. However, "Jira-kun" made no notice of it, looking over his shoulder to pass the girl a lazy-eyed, annoyed glare. "Would you shut the fuck up for once?" He snapped. "Shit-Cock-U Can wait. I'm busy!" This made the girl give him a skeptical look, slightly hurt at the "nickname" that the man had given Senkaku. However, this expression immediately faded when the girl looked over the dissipating bodies of the dying animals. "Yeah.... busy messing around with the Hollow!" She retorted. "What fun is there, playing around with those kinds of people--" "YOU WANNA DIE, TOO?!" The man snapped, a vein forming in his jaw as he brashly leveled his weapon at her. Of course, Senkaku would probably get mad at him, but damn, this girl was too annoying! Why did they have to be on the same team?! The blue-haired Arrancar turned his head like an animal who had caught the scent of it's prey as he felt very familiar spiritual pressure. An insane grin came across his face. He knew that Spiritual Pressure very well. And it was close. He immediately took off in that direction. After a moment of silence between them ensued, before the man scoffed, lifting his blade back over his shoulder. "I thought not. At least you're smart enough not to mess around with the strongest Espada." He stated arrogantly. However, the girl was unimpressed, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest. "Weren't you 5th Espada when you were with all of those other Arrancar? And everyone knows the Prime--" "Shut up. The number on my tongue doesn't mean shit now. It's been years since then, and it's been years of chances I've been having to make myself stronger, like I've always been! Pretty soon, I'm gonna be the new Primera!" A loud laugh came from Nnoitra's far left. "You? Become the Primera?" The voice laughed again. "You talk big Nnoitra!" The reactions of the first two were out of surprise. The female's expression changed to that of wonder, as she looked to what would've been the right of her. Her eyes fell upon what was the lone figure of a blue-haired Arrancar standing to Nnoitra's left side. However, Nnoitra's own eyes widened out of shock, and seemingly fury, as he turned himself to stare at what had been the former comrade he had so easily struck down - Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. Upon seeing the man, Nnoitra's eyes half-lidded, and he allowed a mocking smile to grace his features. "Well, if it isn't the pussy cat..." He taunted, turning completely to face Grimmjow. "Still alive, I see...." "Who is this guy, Jira-kun?" The girl questioned. "Grimmjow." Nnoitra explained easily, keeping his gaze onto the former Sexta as he spoke. "The guy that got fucked over pretty badly... by a substitute Shinigami." Grimmjow scowled. "I owe you for that attack back there, Nnoitra." He gestured to his neck and shoulders, showing a scar, the only remains of the wound caused by Santa Teresa. "Oh, still sore about that, eh Jaggerjack?" Nnoitra asked rhetorically, lifting his weapon off of his shoulders. "And what the fuck're you supposed to do, huh? Even after all of these years, you're still one step below me. You couldn't even keep yourself from being fucked in the neck like that." "You didn't even have the guts to face me head on Nnoitra." Grimmjow grinned. "Had to attack a weakened opponent from behind. The very definition of pathetic." "Like fighting you directly would've made a difference..." Nnoitra drawled sarcastically. "Unless, of course, you'd like me to clip those claws of yours piece by piece this time, little kitty..." For emphasis, he lifted Santa Teresa and pointed it at Grimmjow threateningly, though in a lazy manner. "A fight is just what I was hoping for." Grimmjow replied, his hand on Pantera. "I like to cut you down to size." "Then come on." Nnoitra egged, almost a little impatiently. "Stop flapping yer second asshole and let's get this show on the road!" On the sidelines, the girl leaned over, a cautious hand on her own Zanpakuto. "Uhm... Jira-kun..." She questioned. "You sure you don't need any help?" "With this fuck? I don't think so." The Rival of the Strongest Hierro Grimmjow grinned and charged in at Nnoitra, cocking his arm back before letting it fly forward, aiming a punch at Nnoitra's face. Nnoitra's smirk turned to an outright sneer. With his free hand, he reached out and caught Grimmjow's fist by the knuckles. "You dumb shit!" He jeered, allowing the grip on Grimmjow's hand to tighten up. With the hand that brandished the fearsome weapon that was Santa Teresa, he swung, the two crescents coming towards the Sexta's side. Grimmjow caught the blade with his bare hand however, and pulling his fist out of Nnoitra's grip, he pulled on the blade, Nnoitra coming with it, and threw him into a sand dune. "You honestly don't think that blade can pierce me anymore do you Nnoitra?" "You bastard...." Nnoitra spat, climbing out of the dune that he had been so easily thrown in. He gripped the staff of Santa Teresa with both hands, fixing Grimmjow with a venemous glare. There was no fucking way that Grimmjow's Hierro had strengthened itself to such lengths. Nnoitra was the one with the toughest Hierro, not him! That had to be a fluke... Sucking in a deep breath, he charged Grimmjow again, readying his blade again before swinging it at him when he was close enough. Grimmjow raised his his arm to block the odd shaped swords attacks. "You're wasting time Nnoitra." He said, swatting the blade away and jumping back. He extended his arm and a blue orb of energy began to form. "Cero." Was all he uttered before the orb extended and became a blue blast of energy that shot at Nnoitra. There was no doubt about it now. The thought of Grimmjow having improved his own strength infuriated Nnoitra to no end, even as he glared down the blue Cero that was heading towards him. He could only brace himself as the energy collided with him, exploding upon contact. His vision was blinded and bathed in nothing but white as the explosion consumed him. Oh... he would make sure to kill this man for making a fool of him so... His own Hierro, holding up its self-proclaimed title, proved to be more than a match for Grimmjow's Cero. As the smoke cleared, he was standing like a brick wall, giving off an air of arrogance. "You seem to have forgotten that I'm the one with the strongest skin around here, you punk!" He shouted, readying his blade once again. "You think so?" Grimmjow asked mockingly. "My power is far beyond what it used to be." He clenched his fists. "I won't even need Resurrección for someone like you." The... the bastard's looking down on me!! HOW DARE HE!! Inwardly, Nnoitra raged, barely restraining himself from blindly attacking the Arrancar outright. There had to be a way to cut through that Hierro of his without having to resort to his Resurrecion! If he did that so early, then if would give Grimmjow all the more reason to belittle him. He would not have that on his conscience! There had to be-- Then, it clicked. During his battle with Kenpachi, the Captain had found the way to cutting through his own Hierro, simply by adjusting to his reiatsu. It was a move that didn't allow him to utilize his Bankai, and was one of key factors that had nearly killed him. If he could do the same thing here, the cat would never stand a chance without having to draw his sword! He grinned as he settled into a stance, concentrating. He had been around the Panther for far too long to recognize his unique reiatsu... now it was time to fight on his level. Grimmjow did nto understand why the former 5th Espada had stopped, but he seemed to be preparing for something. He wasn't going to give him the chance however, and extended his hand, firing a barrage of blue Bala blasts at the Arrancar. The Bala blasts slammed into him, but his armor held up, taking the blasts like a human would take a bug bite. He focused on concentrating.... and it didn't take too long. As he opened his eyes, he could feel his reiatsu finally adjust itself to Grimmjow's own. "It's over, pussy cat!!" He shouted, vanishing with a burst of Sonido and re-appearing way over Grimmjow's head. His sword was whirled around, creating whirlwinds in the air. This time, he would cut him! With a downward swing, he swung his sword straight towards Grimmjow once more. Either way, hit or not, a massive burst of smoke and sand erupted from the blow, extending into a shockwave that was sent outward from the two fighters. Grimmjow had dodged it with a last second Sonido, but he had not escaped without a wound. Santa Teresa had cut into his shoulder, leaving a shallow wound there. "Just how did he do that?" Grimmjow thought, puzzled. "Seems I will need to draw my sword after all." He drew Pantera out of it's sheath, a scraping sound heard as it came out. With another Sonido, Nnoitra appeared in front of Grimmjow, slamming Santa Teresa into Pantera in a swordluck. This time, he got to look straight into his opponent's eyes as he pushed against the Arrancar's strength. "See that? You're still shit compared to me!" He taunted. "Woohoo!" The girl Arrancar cheered Nnoitra on. "Go, Jira-kun!" "Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow hissed, pushing against Nnoitra's Santa Teresa. "Anyone seems like their underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion!" He released a large amount of blue and white spiritual energy, and used all of his strength to push Nnoitra back. In response, Nnoitra used his own golden spiritual energy, clashing with the offensive barrier that Grimmjow was putting up. The three colors of blue, white, and yellow seemed to mix together as they fought against one another viciously. On the sidelines, the Arrancar girl watched in amazement. "Jira-kun had said that this guy was one step below him..." She thought. "But he's able to hold his own... as if they were evenly matched! I can't even tell who's the weaker one anymore...." Grimmjow removed a hand from his blade, which decreased the force he was using, and blasted a condensed, close-range Cero at Nnoitra. It smashed into his face, forcing the 5th Espada back. However, this did nothing more than to aggravate him. He growled, lowering his blade and sticking his tongue out to reveal the "5" tattoo on it. At the tip, a golden Cero of his own formed. If he was capable of cutting him, he was definitely able to damage him with this.... Gleefully, he unleashed the Cero at a slightly longer, but still point-blank range at Grimmjow. The golden beam of energy collided with him and forced him back and away from Nnoitra, colliding with a dune. However, when he emerged, he was vitually unscathed. "I expected more than that from you Nnoitra. You expect to be the Primera with that level of power? Don't make me laugh." This made Nnoitra's eyes widen, both out of shock and out of rage. He gritted his teeth in a feral snarl, gripping his blade once more with both hands. "How the HELL are you still alive?!" He demanded. There was no way he could so easily be fine after an attack like that! He had adjusted to Grimmjow's reiatsu, so that barrier should've been broken! Had Grimmjow actually surpassed Nnoitra?! He shook his head. No... this trash could never surpass him! He had trained so hard, too hard to get beaten by someone one rank lower than him! So why was this happening?! La distancia para un duelo The Mistake Made Twice "Time to end this." Grimmjow grinned, cutting his hand on his blade and thrust out is hand. A odd Cero began to charge, blue and spiraling. "GRAN REY CERO!" He cried, firing the massive blue Cero that only Espada could use. "I am NOT going to lose to SCUM LIKE YOU!" Nnoitra screeched, raising his blade up in the air and swinging down upon the energy blast as soon as it came close. However, he found it extremely difficult to simply cut through the blast; as it was, Grimmjo'ws strength rivaled his own, and it was as if facing a swordlock once again. But before a victor could be decided, the Cero exploded, enveloping Nnoitra once again in its power. Grimmjow waited. He knew it would take more than that Cero to kill Nnoitra. But perhaps it would force him into using his Resurrección, just as it had forced Ichigo Kurosaki to Hollowfy. Out of the smoke, however, the chain of Santa Teresa had been flung, and the weapon itself flew like a spear at Grimmjow with incredible speed. In the smoke screen, Nnoitra's eyes had narrowed, teeth still gritted in that angered snarl of his as he waited for the weapon to connect. If it didn't, he'd simply pull it back and probably try again, depending on how the situation went. Either way, he was confident Grimmjow wouldn't expect it. Grimmjow saw it coming but was too slow to block it and the eclipse-shape blade slammed into his torso, forcing him to fly in the direction the blade was heading. Gritting his teeth, he forced his Pantera in between him and Santa Teresa, pushing it back as he skidded along mid-air. Once it was pushed back, it immediately retracted like the coil of a gun, retreating back into the smoke. However, Nnoitra once again used Sonido to re-appear above Grimmjow, satisfied at the wound he had inflicted. Gripping the hilt of his weapon with both hands, he swung the blade down, aiming to cut Grimmjow in two parts. He would teach this punk for trying to look superior to him! Grimmjow however, vanished with Sonido, jumping into the air, Nnoitra's attack colliding with the ground. He then kicked off in mid-air, creating a large sonic book as he rocketed towards the Arrancar. He pointed his blade at Nnoitra and when he closed in he slammed the blade into the man's left eye. At first, Nnoitra's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, and his body froze, seemingly registering the point of death. For a moment, he didn't move, a blank expression on his face as he stared at the Arrancar who had just delivered him the death blow. However, it was here that his eyes fell onto Grimmjow, a slight frown coming across his face. "Guess you don't know me too well as I thought you did..." He said, reaching with his free hand to grip the killing edge of Pantera. "Eh, Pussycat?!" A maniacal grin crossed his countenance, and he lifted Santa Teresa once more to stab into the stomach of Grimmjow, the blade cutting a deep wound into the gut. As the eyepatch he was wearing was torn from his eye, the Hollow hole and mask fragments were revealed. Grimmjow had stabbed into nothing but pure air - a mistake that Kenpachi had made before. He had figured the Sexta had known him better, but, oh well. The victory would be all too sweet... Grimmjow's eyes widened in pure shock as the crescent-moon blade sliced into his gut. He coughed up blood and fell to his knees. "Sh-shit!" He uttered, his mouth thick with blood. With furious confidence returning, his free hand reached out and grabbed Grimmjow in the back of the head. With immense force, Nnoitra shoved his face into the dirt, pinning him there while raising Santa Teresa in the other hand. A smug look now graced his features, hiding the bloodlust he would've otherwise shown. "No matter how strong you get, I'll always be one step over you." He hissed, his hand pressing itself harder into Grimmjow's skull. "Better hope you have a better chance of life in actual Hell... and if you see that bitch Harribel, tell her I look forward to seeing her when I'' get there." "You think it's over?" Grimmjow hissed, his face in the ground as large amount of spiritual pressure being released, and that very energy forced Nnoitra off him. He got up and gripped his blade. "I'M NOWHERE NEAR DONE! GRIND, PANTERA!!!!" He cried, the sand swirling around him as he entered his Resurrección. He emerged looking more like a feline. His hair had lengthened and his mask remnants vanished. His ears had been replaced with those of a cat and his nails were claws. There were spiked protruding from his arms and a tail from his back. His feet were paws. He let out a large roar, creating a shockwave that shook the very ground they stood on. "Wow!" The Arrancar girl exclaimed. "He really ''is a pussy cat!" Nnoitra, however, was unphased, staring down the Resurrección of the Sexta Espada. His eyes narrowed, and he put on a feral smirk. Now that Grimmjow had been forced into releasing his form first, it was now official; Nnoitra had retained his rank of Quinta over the blue-haired Arrancar. Now, it was time to crush him using his own true power. The 11th Division Captain could not withstand this... so this shouldn't be any different. A golden outline surrounded his body, and he seemed to glow with his own spiritual energy. "Pray...." He raised Santa Teresa in the air, and the whole area illuminated with his spiritual power. Shockwaves began to erupt from his body, kicking up a dust storm. The aura was fightening, yet held that beauty that only one in combat could obtain. It was brief, however, a fleeting art in the power that was soon to be demonstrated. In the smoke, the shape of a crescent moon could be seen as a silhouette, followed by Nnoitra's own. A horn in the shape of another crescent protruded out of Nnoitra's head, and two extra arms were seen. All four of them seemed to be made out of bone, holding a scythe-like weapon in each hand. He had been only the 5th Espada... and yet, as he stood there mightily, he looked like the ultimate killing machine. "Santa Teresa." "So that's your Resurrección." Grimmjow said, looking at it with an unsatisfied look on his face. "Extra blades and arms. Makes you look like an insect. I guess it is only fitting, since I'm going to crush you like the bug you are!" "Just try it, pussy." Nnoitra taunted, brandishing all four blades up towards Grimmjow. "I'm going to carve you into shreds - and I think I'll start out with your fuckin' vocal chords!!!" With those words, he lunged towards Grimmjow, all four blades swinging themselves at him with a newfound ferocity. There was no way he could be beaten! He would show those dead Espada that he was the true Primera! The King vs. the Ultimate Shield Grimmjow jumped into the air and stared at Nnoitra. He had never known this fool's Ressurecion and was not sure on it's abilities. But he had never been one to be cautious and he wasn't going to start now. He pointed his elbow at the multi-armed Arrancar and shot 7 darts out of it at him. Once again, Nnoitra stuck out his tongue and returned the glare, even as the tip formed his golden Cero once again. Obviously, the fact that he was in his released state would augument the Cero's strength. But to what extent; he couldn't tell. This man had defied his predictions, that the Sexta would always be weaker than the Quinta. Now, they were at their full strength. Even he had to admit, this fight was getting more and more unpredictable. But, one thing was for certain - he refused to die at the hands of this Arrancar. He unleashed the Cero blast to counter the 7 darts fired. Grimmjow extended his hand and caught the Cero. He deflected it, flinging it to the side where it crashed into the ground. Cero was not normally his style in Ressurecion, but he needed to prove a point to Nnoitra. He extended his hand and a black orb with a blue outline began to charge. "Hah!" Nnoitra snarled. "So what if you caught it?!" He readied himself for Grimmjow's oncoming attack, blades raised defensively across his torso. He wasn't going to dodge this one; it would prove that he was simply too weak and afraid for such an attack. He would take it head-on, and crush it under his feat. And he was going to relish Grimmjow's shock... as he would join his attack to be crushed in the dust. "Can you use this, Nnoitra? Has your power increased enough to use an Espada's strongest Cero?" The orb compressed. "Cero Oscuros!" The compressed orb then expanded and fired a large black beam with a blue outline. Briefly, Nnoitra's eyes widened in horror and shock. "That...That's Ulquiorra's technique!!!" Immediately, he braced himself, pointing all four of his blades at the Cero as it collided with him full-force. He gritted his teeth, pushing against the Cero with his own enhanced strength. He had never really bothered with such techniques, since they all focused around the same concept. But he had found ways in order to defend himself from attacks like it. He had only his hatred for Nelliel to thank for that. With a war-like scream, he parted the blades and sliced through the attack, dispelling the reiatsu with brute force. "Pointless." Grimmjow had vanished from the spot where he had fired his Cero, and reappeared in front of Nnoitra. With his new claws, he began striking at Nnoitra, aiming for his arms. Finally, a chance to use his form to the fullest! Grinning, Nnoitra stepped back as Grimmjow attacked. He utilized two arms to block and parry the strikes that the Panther dished out at him, finding it relatively easy to fight him off. He switched arm pairs; from one arm side, to the other arm side, then a diagonal arm pair, and so on. He kept switching patterns in order to confuse and throw off his opponent's way of thinking. However, his other two arms were doing the opposite, unleashing vicious attacks and slashes against the Hollow flesh. The result was an unpredictable, furious, and fast series of sword strikes. He didn't need to be offensive or defensive in order to have an advantage. He just needed to know how to swing his blades. However, Grimmjow was blocking Nnoitra's strikes, matching him. His Ressurecion increased his speed and reflexes, making Grimmjow's speed his most useful asset in defending himself against Nnoitra. He jumped back, skidding along the ground, before charging in again, this time his figure a blur. "Four arms or not, I won't lose to this guy. I am the King!" He thought, the blades on his arm lengthening. When he was within distance, he swung it down, the blade on his arm functioning as a sword. With the corresponding arm side, Nnoitra allowed his two blades to collide with Grimmjow's own, but the parry ended up knocking the Arrancar aside. He didn't stop there, swinging his body and slicing through the ground in the direction of Grimmjow. The result was a powerful energy fissure headed straight for him - two "techniques" that he had displayed against Zaraki. Grimmjow roared, releasing a shockwave that dissipated the energy fissure. And before Nnoitra could even react, Grimmjow sped towards him like a missile, and swung down with his bladed arm. Nnoitra never knew what had hit him. One second, he was attempting to turn to face Grimmjow again. The next, the cat was upon him, bladed claws swinging down upon one of his arms. However, they only managed to scratch the surface of his forearms, the Hierro once again coming into play. "Even in that form, you will never cut me!!" Nnoitra gloated, swinging the affected arm set in a side-swipe for Grimmjow. Grimmjow blocked the swipe with his other arm and jumped up into the air, extending both his hands. Nnoitra was really pushing him. He hadn't thought he'd need to use his strongest ability so soon. The claws on the ends of his hands began to glow blue. "Desgarrón!" A sneer came across Nnoitra's face, and he criss-crossed his blades together in a defensive position. Who did this man think he was? Unleashing yet another ranged attack at him? He had already broken the Cero Oscuras, and he could easily break this one! Once he broke this technique, that would be another step on Grimmjow's confidence... he would break him bit-by-bit... and then kill him! Grimmjow thrust his left arm forward, the Desgarrón flying at Nnoitra. He wouldn't lose, not this time. With widened eyes, and a primal scream that tore his own throat, Nnoitra thrust his blades forward. His swords collided with the modified claws, yellow once again fighting against blue. This would be his ultimate test: if he could defeat Grimmjow's strongest technique, he had a clear shot to destroying the so-called Panther King once and for all. He would finish the job that substitute Shinigami had started and abandoned out of mercy. No one could stop him! While the first attack of Desgarrón was colliding with Nnoitra, Grimmjow broke into a Sonido, quickly moving behind Nnoitra, and unleashed the second Desgarrón on the man's back. "It ends here!" He cried. "No...." Nnoitra couldn't block this one. His eyes widened, and he couldn't even register Grimmjow's presence as the Desgarrón slammed into his back. Intense pain cut through him as much as the blades, and his world was enveloped in nothing but a mixture of red and blue. The force of the attack threw him forward, slamming him once against and into the sand dunes. It was here that he felt the pit of despair well up within him once again. The blue had been Grimmjow's own spiritual energy. The red had been Nnoitra's blood. "Time to end you." Grimmjow said, an insane grin coming over his face again. He jumped into the air and flew down, all fingers on his clawed hand pointed at Nnoitra, this time to pierce his throat. "JIRA-KUN!" The shout had came from the very Arrancar girl herself, as she stared on with a stricken look on her face. It was the very fact that the killing machine was lying there so helplessly, ready to be sent to his demise, that arose the panic within her. Yet, something was holding her back. Was it the fact that Nnoitra wouldn't have wanted her assistance? Or was it because she would've been too late to stop Grimmjow from delivering the lethal blow. Either way, her body froze up. Nnoitra was far beyond saving, no matter what she did. Nnoitra's expression was blank, his eyes shadowed over as he lay on his back. His face stared up at the oncoming Grimmjow who was ready to kill him. At least his opponent refused to let him live... that showed that he had a distant respect for his pride, even if he did hate the Quinta's guts. His four hands gripped his scythe blades tightly. Would his journey finally end here? Would he never be destined to seek the power that Starrk once held? Would he die, lying on the cold sands of the desolate realm called Hueco Mundo? No. He couldn't die here, not when there was so much ahead of him. He wouldn't die here, not in this weak state. All four of the staff parts of his scythe-like weapons raised to intercept Grimmjow's claws, which were inches away from his neck. "I..." He whispered vehemently, revealing his eyes to stare murderously at the former Sexta. "I... will never die! Not by the hands of trash like you!!" With that, he unleashed the surprise move that had allowed him to seriously injure Kenpachi; the extension of his two final arms. Their fists punched through Grimmjow's stomach and out the back, the bone-like carapice covered in blood. The wounds he had recieved from the Desgarrón had instantly healed - High-Speed Regeneration. A maniacal grin crossed his face, as he shoved Grimmjow off of him in order to rise to his feet again. Before, there were four blades. Now, there were six. Grimmjow coughed up blood again, and gripped his stomach. "Damn you!" He scowled. "You think you've beaten me?? It's far from over!!" Immediately, the Arrancar girl breathed a sigh of relief. Nnoitra himself had his eyes dangerously narrowed at Grimmjow, leveling all six blades towards him. "Good enough for me. 'Cause I'm gonnna enjoy using all six arms to carve the life out of your carcass..." He said maliciously. "Killin' you so soon would take all the fun outta that." Grimmjow sped at Nnoitra, the blades on his arm's lengthening again and he swung his arms down on Nnoitra in a crossed fashion. The top set of his arms swung into action, once again intercepting Grimmjow's own swords before they could reach his flesh. His other four arms, however, began unleashing a furious offensive again at Grimmjow, mimicking the strategy he had used at the beginning of the Resurrecion fight. However, there were two factors that had appeared now; Nnoitra now had more weapons to work with against Grimmjow's attacks, and Grimmjow himself had been delivered two piercing blows to the stomach. Although he was fighting, the Quinta was confident Grimmjow's body would fall apart under the pain and stress, while he would remain standing tall. This kept him sneering at Grimmjow the entire time as he exchanged blows with him, victory seemingly once again in his clutches. Caída del Rey Grimmjow, however, fought on persistently, his claws deflecting as many blades as possible. However, some got through to him, and began to cut at him , causing him to bleed even more. Grimmjow's claws gleamed however, and he aimed his attack at the one eye Nnoitra had. If he could blind him, he'd have a chance. With accuracy, Nnoitra used the staff of his two weapons to catch Grimmjow's arm in their clutches before the claws could reach his eye. With his other four arms, he unleashed an even more torturous barrage of attacks, slicing through the very nerves of Grimmjow's flesh. "You know what I hate more than anything?" He questioned as he continued to spill the Sexta's blood on the sands. "It's the fact that losers like you just don't know when to give up. You continue like there's some ray of hope that you're going to win, when all you're doin' is getting your ass shredded! Guess in that sense, you and the substitute were practical ass buddies!" Now, his four blades were stained in dark crimson. He tossed Grimmjow away once he was done. Grimmjow forced himself back to his feet. However, his Ressurecion was gone. He had taken too much damaged and had to revert to normal. Gripping his sword, he leveled it and charged at Nnoitra. With a battle cry, he swung the sword down on the former Quinta Espada. "And now you insist on fighting me like that. Pathetic..." Immediately, Nnoitra retracted his blades back into the folds of his wrists, grabbing the blade before it could reach his person. Once again, he lifted Grimmjow in the air, another set of arms fixing their hands on his arms. "I've had enough of this..." He spat, raising his remaining two fists in the air. "Die, god damn it!" Ferociously, he began to punch Grimmjow's chest and stomach repeatedly, using the weakened Arrancar for his very own punching bag. Every blow that he delievered serve to fuel his adrenaline even more. He would become the Primera! He would be unstoppable!!! Then a leg came out of nowhere, slamming into Nnoitra's face and causing him to fly away from Grimmjow. The blue-haired Arrancar fell to the ground, blood pouring out. He looked up at the one who had hit Nnoitra, and his eyes widened. "Y-you!" He said, and shockingly, it was anger in his voice. "Diosa!" The person who had saved him was a white-haired female Arrancar. "Grimmjow." She sighed. "I knew the moment you left you'd do something this foolish." She inclined her head toward Nnoitra. At this, the Arrancar girl's eyes widened in stunned surprise at the girl who had managed to kick Nnoitra back into the sand dunes. Firstly, she was amazed by the power that her simple kick had delivered. She knew Nnoitra's Hierro could hold up, but it still proved that the woman's strength was formidable. However, she didn't allow herself to move... she had a feeling that the Arrancar wasn't here to challenge Nnoitra herself. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH?!" Unfortunately, Nnoitra didn't share her complimentary feelings. He immediately rose up, eyes wide and a feral snarl decorating his features once more. Not only had he been stripped of the chance to finish off the one who dared to oppose him, but he had also been blatantly kicked in the face with relative ease... by a woman. He was practically blind with rage, the urge to kill the woman where she stood hanging over everything else. "I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU BOTH WHERE YOU STAND!!!" He roared, immediately sticking out his tongue. The charge time was short, and he unleashed the Cero once more, not waiting for any reaction. The woman, Diosa, swatted the golden energy blast away with easy, her hand not even scarred. "You're not much are you?" She said, her voice cold. "Let your emotions control you and it will be you undoing." She turned her back on Nnoitra, and walked over to Grimmjow. "I'm taking you back Grimmjow. You're going to need to rest before you can do anything." "You're not going ANY--" "Jira-kun." He had forgotten about the woman companion in the heat of battle. His head snapped towards her, and his ferocious gaze made her flinch slightly. But she held firm, putting on a rather saddened expression. "Let it go..." She said softly. "In the state you're in, she can fight you off and kill you. It's not worth the risk..." She immediately used a Sonido and teleported herself right beside Nnoitra, looking at the two enemies with a brightened expression. "Still... your friend did really good against Jira-kun, miss!" She exclaimed to the other woman, squinting her eyes into the upside-down U-shape and smiling brightly. Diosa smiled. "I know he did. I was watching. However, like Nnoitra there, he let his emotions run him. If he had been calmer, he could have won. I'm sure he'll return to fight you again." She placed her hand over Grimmjow and he vanished in a flash of light. She looked over at the young girl. "Try to teach Nnoitra to control himself. Then I am sure their next battle will be a great one." She vanished in a flash of light. "That BITCH!!" Nnoitra seethed, shoulders shaking in absolute fury. Yet again, there was another female that treated him beloow their feet! "Thinking she knows everything about a fucking FIGHT! Next time I see her, I'm chopping her fucking head off..." He continued on, seemingly going into a rant that was fortunately stopped by a gentle hand on one of his forearms. If anything, she was giving him a pleading look. At first, he snorted, lowering all six of his arms. "Don't give me that look, damn it. That ain't gonna change my--" Her eyes turned sparkly. "Come on, don't-- Oh, FUCK it..." Relenting under the innocent gaze that she was giving him, Nnoitra immediately re-sealed his Ressurecion, Santa Teresa restoring itself to the large weapon he was so famous for. "You really have a habit of pissing me off, you know that, Melina?" She smiled mishceviously, putting her hands across her hips. "Oh, don't I know it. Now, bend over and give me a lift." Other than grumbling, Nnoitra promptly turned his back to Melina and kneeled over. With a squeal, she jumped onto his back, and he lifted her up, supporting her legs. Making sure her arms were wrapped around his neck, he began to make his way back to Senkaku. The bastard must've been going insane by now... The End